


Parking Lots Aren't Always So Empty

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Smut, a whole lot of smut, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel had a habit of picking up Ray and driving them to the closest parking lot to have sex before going back to work, until one time where the empty parking lot wasn’t so empty as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Lots Aren't Always So Empty

During lunch Joel had a habit of picking up Ray, getting in the car and driving to the closest empty parking lot then stop and have sex.  
This all started a few months ago where during the day Joel sat at his desk bored out of his mind so his mind started to wander. Joel found himself picturing Ray bent over his desk, his arms held behind his back, his face flustered red and getting fucked by Joel.  
Ray and Joel had sex before but it was in the confines of their apartment and that day Joel decided to be a bit adventurous and it became a routine for them ever since. Joel liked having sex with Ray; the way his body would respond to his and the little noises he’d make when Joel did something he liked. This had a habit of driving Joel over the edge when his cock was inside the younger man.  
Joel pulls into the parking lot, the only other car there was on the other side of the lot near a burger place. He parks and turns off the engine before looking at Ray.  
“Want to play a game?” Joel asks with a slight smirk on his face.  
Ray leans closer and asks “What kind of game?”  
Joel grabs his keys and tosses them behind him and into the backseat before replying “It’s called find the keys, except we have to be naked.”  
Joel leans closer to the younger man and kisses him on the lips; first soft and slow then Ray grabs his cloth covered dick and the kiss turns more hungry and passionate.  
“Let’s get this party started.” Joel purrs in Ray’s ear.  
Joel leans over and bites softly on Ray’s ear causes shivers to run through the younger man’s body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
Joel pulls away and gets out of the car and gets in the back, leaving Ray in a slight daze. After a couple of more seconds Ray climbs over the back seat and gets to the back seat; before he can get his ass on the seat Joel’s lips are already on him again.  
Joel pins Ray to the seat and the kiss gets rougher; Joel grinding himself against Ray.  
Anytime they did this Ray got a rush from it, the idea of at any minute getting caught by anyone, the rush only adding by how the parking lot is always close to the office and someone from the office could see them.  
Joel presses his hands into Ray’s shoulders and a small noise emits from the younger man below him. Joel pulls away and helps Ray out his pesky shirt before tossing it in the front seat. Joel then dips his head and starts licking and sucking on Ray’s neck and chest, causing a flurry of whimpers drenched in pleasure to fall out of Ray’s mouth as he claws at Joel’s shirt covered back.  
“You like this Ray?” Joel whispers.  
Ray nods in a yes as more moans flutter from his lips.  
Joel pulls away and takes his shirt off and it accompanies Ray’s discarded shirt.  
Ray forms a lazy smile and says in his trademark voice “Leeets play.” before chuckling.  
Joel chuckles too before kissing Ray once more. Ray pulls away from Joel and kisses his neck before whispering in Joel’s ear “Where’s the condom?”  
Joel gets off the younger man and crawls back over the front seat and get the glove compartment open. He searches around till his fishes out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms.  
“New box?” Ray asks with a flustered look still lingering on his face.  
“Yeah, there even flavored if you want to take a lick.” Joel winks.  
Ray shakes his head and says “Not today.”  
Joel shakes his jeans and black boxers off and helps Ray do the same. They kiss completely naked and Joel can feel the temperature of the car heat up. Ray slips his tongue in Joel’s mouth and grabs Joel’s cock.  
Joel groans something in the kiss and Ray takes that and starts to stroke it.  
“You tease.” Joel groans as he breaks the kiss.  
Joel puts the condom on as Ray turns around and gets on all fours. Joel jerks himself off a bit as he one handily opens the lube cap and puts it on his condom covered cock. He takes some and put it around Ray’s hole.  
Ray let’s out a sigh from the coldness of the lube.  
“Ready?” Joel asks, positioning himself near Ray’s entrance.  
Ray nods and says, his tone laced with lust “Ready.”  
Joel slowly puts himself into Ray, Ray once supporting his upper body with his arms now face down in the leather seats.  
Once Joel is fully in the younger man, he grabs Ray’s hips a little tighter, causing Ray to squeak then Joel moves a bit faster. Only to be encouraged by Ray’s whimpers and moans.  
Joel slips into numbing pleasure, the air heavy with lust, similar to the ones clouding Joel’s eyes.  
“Joel.” Ray manages to get out.  
Joel notices Ray’s flustered face and dilated eyes which makes his go faster, in and out of the younger man.  
The atmosphere is cloudy with sex and lust. Sweat forming on Joel’s body as he goes in and out of Ray, pleasure racking through his body in the process.  
Joel clenches to Ray’s hips and pulls him closer to him then goes faster.  
“Joel!” Ray yelps, pleasure surging from his head to his toes.  
“You like it?” Joel purrs.  
Ray nods weakly and before he could respond with words a loud smack is heard. A kind of smack of window and skin.  
Joel snaps his head up and sees Gavin at the window, his big nose pressed against the glass, staring between Joel and a lust submerged Ray.  
Joel stops and Ray whines a bit.  
“Joel I-” Ray starts but stops mid sentence when he hears Gavin talk.  
“Who are you doing in there Joel?” Gavin asks, obviously not caring that he is fucking someone in his car.  
Ray looks up at Gavin; his face not red because of lust but now because of embarrassment.  
“Holy shit! It’s Ray! Micool come here!” Gavin shouts as he turns away from the window and to the direction that Michael is.  
“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?” Michael asks before adding “This isn’t even the fucking car!”  
“Just come here.” Gavin insists.  
Michael comes to the window and sees the sight before him. Joel’s cock buried deep inside Ray and Ray face down into the seat.  
“Christ Ray couldn’t you have waited till after work?” Michael laughs.  
“Fuck you!” Ray squeaks out which only makes Michael and Gavin laugh more.  
Ray coughs a few times before he returns to his normal voice.  
Joel kneels there, his cock still in ray thinking if he should pull out or not.  
“How’s the sex Ray? You’re obviously a bottom, makes sense.” Michael jokes.  
“Better than what you’ll ever get!” Ray shouts back.  
Michael and Gavin walk off, still in a fit of laughter till they get to their car.  
When they’re away from the car Joel slowly pulls out and Ray remembers; Joel’s cock was in him the whole time. He buries his head in the seat and groans.  
“Are you alright?” Joel asks as he slips off the condom and tosses it out the window and into the parking lot.  
Ray nods and asks “Do you think they’ll tell?”  
“Not unless we get something on them.” Joel responds, leaning over to kiss Ray on the temple.  
“Want to go back?” Ray asks as he leans over to grab his shirt.  
When he’s leaning over Joel goes over and slaps Ray on the ass, making a loud noise followed by a yelp.  
Joel smirks as he puts his pants back on and snatches his shirt from the front seat as well. He leans over to a now sitting Ray and brushes his lips against the younger man’s.  
“After work?” Joel suggests, his voice hushed.  
“How about on Michael’s desk?” Ray chuckles lightly.  
“Maybe.” Joel purrs before kissing the younger man.  
Ray smirks as he gets out of the car and goes to the passenger side, Joel follows and gets in the driver’s side.  
Joel looks around for his keys and looks at Ray before remembering their “game”. Ray chuckles and pulls out the keys from his pocket.  
“I found them.” Ray smirks.  
Joel takes them from him and starts the car then turning on the engine and driving off.  
Ray is nervous about everyone finding out and the same time excited because in a way he saw the reality of his fantasy about fucking in a parking lot near the office.  
Once they reach the office, they went their separate ways; in the Achievement Hunter office there were some jokes cracked and Geoff saying “If you were doing that during your lunch break i would’ve given you more time.”  
A week later when Joel and Ray thought it was safe to go back and have sex in the car again, they saw Michael’s car in the parking lot. Joel decided to drive closer to it and they both caught a sight of something that caused Ray to laugh. The sight of Gavin fucking Michael into the seats. You could hear Michael’s curse words and groans as gavin pounds him.  
Joel drives past them and Ray remarks “I knew Michael was a bottom, little bitch.”  
The older man chuckles and says “We have to find another parking lot because I think this one is taken.”  
Ray smirks a bit as they drive out of the parking lot; the secret was safe with them, for now.


End file.
